An Inconvenient Tooth
An Inconvenient Tooth is the third episode of Season 5, the 91st overall, and the 3rd of the Still Alive episodes. Plot lives up to his name.]] The episode begins with Toothy planting a flower. He grabs a box of fertilizer and sprinkles some on the flower, which causes it to grow instantly. Toothy nods in satisfaction and places the box down, which immediately falls over, causing some of the fertilizer to fall into a cup of water, turning it green. Toothy, who is unaware of this, wipes some sweat off his head and drinks the fertilized water, which he immediately spits out, causing the ground to grow a variety of plants and mushrooms. Toothy looks at the plants, disgusted with the taste of the fertilizer when all of a sudden his buckteeth start to grow, so long in fact that they stretch past his chin. Toothy looks around anxiously for a solution when he notices the shed. He runs inside looking for something to help fix his problem and spots a rasp. Toothy grabs the rasp, lines it up with his teeth, and after a brief moment of hesitation, starts filing his teeth down. He drops the now bloody rasp, in tears over the pain. Despite successfully filing his teeth down to a smaller size, a mirror in his locker reveals that his teeth have grown to bizarre disproportions. Toothy grabs some bolt cutters and with tears filling his eyes, uses the bolt cutters to snap one of his teeth off. He starts to stagger backwards and falls into a wagon. The wagon moves forward and starts to roll down a hill, with Toothy still inside. As the wagon rolls downward, the curve in Toothy's remaining, overgrown tooth starts to scrape against the ground and it snaps off, followed by the last half of his tooth. should know what to do right now. He was a dentist before.]] The wagon reaches the bottom of the hill and crashes into a stump. Toothy gets up, dizzy, and realizes his teeth are now normal. Relieved that the pain is finally over, Toothy walks forward happily when all of a sudden a fertilizer delivery truck runs him over. The truck crashes into a tree leaving scattered boxes of fertilizer all over the ground. Popping out of the pile of fertilizer is Lumpy, who was the driver. The episode ends when the fertilizer on one of Lumpy's antlers causes it to grow, the closing iris then closes on Lumpy's large antler, breaking it in half, causing Lumpy to scream in pain. Moral "You don't have to brush your teeth, just the ones you want to keep." Deaths #Toothy is hit by Lumpy's truck. #Truffles is crushed between Lumpy's truck and a tree. (Death not seen) Injuries #Toothy files his overgrown teeth with a rasp. #Toothy breaks off one of his teeth with a bolt cutter. #Toothy's tooth chips in two pieces while rolling down the hill on a wagon. #Toothy is dizzy after the wagon crash. #Lumpy's head hurts after he crashes his truck. #Lumpy's antler is chopped off by the closing iris of the episode. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving characters: 1''' *Amount of dead characters '''1 *Total rate: 50% Destruction #Toothy's glass shatters when he drops it on the ground. #Toothy's wagon crashes into a tree stump. #Lumpy's truck crashes into a tree. Goofs #Lumpy is more of an appearing character than of a featuring character. #Toothy's reflection in his mirror was the same in all of the frames when Toothy was opening his locker. #The blood at the end of Toothy's teeth disappears when he opens his locker. #When Toothy cuts his extended tooth while standing inside the shed, the broken tooth piece somehow lands outside of the shed. #The bolt cutter disappears when Toothy falls in the wagon. #When Toothy runs into the shed, there is only flat ground around it, but later Toothy somehow rolls downhill in a wagon.(Though he may have gone up the hill off-screen. #The long curve in Toothy's tooth causes some dirt to fly as he rolls down the hill, but when his tooth is snapped in two, the dirt continues to fly from the ground with nothing rubbing against it. #When Toothy's wagon crashes, two wheels roll onscreen, but when the wagon appears in the stump, it has three wheels. #Toothy's body disappears when he is hit by Lumpy's truck, yet his arm is sticking out when the truck hits the tree. #Considering how effective the fertilizer is, there should have been a large amount of plants growing all over the ground after the truck crash. Category:Episodes Category:2016 Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Internet Episodes Category:Still Alive Episodes Category:Episodes Named after Happy Tree Friends Characters Category:Episodes Starring Toothy Category:50% Survival Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:Truffles Bombed Category:Toothy Images Category:No Females Category:Single-Character Torture Episodes Category:2017 Episodes Category:Internet Season 5